eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Shades of Drinal Timeline
Naming Although SoE has no "official" name for this signature questline, we use "Shades of Drinal" because the main quests start with it. Requirements *you must be a lvl92 adventurer *you must have completed Unexpected Consequences Quests # Shades of Drinal: The Shores of Everafter (92) #*Veris Windcall ##Storm on the Horizon (92) ##Shore Defense (92) ##Tidal Waves (92) ##Pushing Forward (92) ##Emergency Exit (92) ##Only Way Out (92) #*Riishu Sulrel ##Dearly Departed (92) ##Proper Direction (92) ##Stronger Than Death (92) # Shades of Drinal: Great and Small () #* Zeeil ## Last of Our Kind () ## War Machines () ## Fallen Idol () ## Fearful Lands () ## Power to the Tower () #* Nrik ## Circumstantial Evidence () ## Kuule Vilehammer ### Mistaken Identity () ### Guilty as Charged () ##*collect essences within Oggok # Shades of Drinal: Skies of Red () #* Gulthga ## () ## () ## () ## () #* ## () #* Alzilius ## Unexpected Ally () ## Lost Keys () ## Close It Behind You () ##* Drinal's Steward Kill Gulthga, Enter Throne of Fear: The Fear Gate, click stone , Kill The Effigy of Fear, return to Drinal's Steward # Shades of Drinal: Puzzle Pieces () ## The Duality (Feerrott), Rikantus (Feerrott), Lady Navedria (Eastern Wastes) ##* Sleeper's Tomb: The Forgotten Catacombs (Advanced Solo) Find 2 Wurmbone Keys ## The Duality (Feerrott), Erus Dal'viv (Jarsath Wastes) ##* Wurmbone Crag (Advanced Solo) Kill Krelgrek Bone-Chair ## Erus Dal'viv (Jarsath Wastes) ##* Wurmbone's End (Advanced Solo) Find 2 pieces ## Erus Dal'viv (Jarsath Wastes) ##* Chelsith: The Ancient Vault (Advanced Solo) Kill Murmaz the Believer and loc update ## Erus Dal'viv (Jarsath Wastes), The Duality (Greater Faydark), Drinal's Steward (Obol Plains) # Shades of Drinal: Cardin Protection (96) ## Firiona Vie (Obol Plains) ### A Harrowing Experience (94) ##Help: ##*General Furtog Ogrebane ###Ethereal Material (Quest) (94) ###Thugs on a Plain (94) ###Gate Crashers! (94) ##*Galen Cadbarak ###Constructing Cardin Wardens (94) ###Signs of Tourbillion Trouble (94) ###Out of the Fire (94) ## Firiona Vie (Obol Plains) ### A Trusted Witness (94) ##Drinal's Steward # Shades of Drinal: Incantatory Corruption (96) ## ##Help: ##* ### (94) ### (94) ### (94) ### (94) ##* (94) ### (94) ### (94) ### (94) ## enter A Nether Space, kill Quozz, return ##Drinal's Steward # Shades of Drinal: Devoted Knowledge (96) ##Drinal's Steward ##Venox Tarkog ###Convenient Conversion (96) ###Religious Studies (96) ##Help: ##*Deema Mertshak ###Mertshak's Search for a Bite (96) ###Lujien, not Lycan (96) ###Littlepaw's Knowledge (96) ##*Duskrender ###Ascension of a God (96) ###Ascension Assistance (96) ##Venox Tarkog ###Search of Scales (96) ##Drinal's Steward ##*The Cave kill, craft, return # Shades of Drinal: Dashed Upon the Shore (96) ##Wegadas's Woven Knowledge for quests from Wegadas and Madyl ##* Further Help for Wegadas: ### A Jagged Branch ### Ethershade Parley ### Augur Aggression ### Druidic Cleansing ### Rooted in Growth ##* Help Madyl D'Lareth: ### Unkempt Desires ### Spiritual Guidance ### Dreary Coast Guard ## Return to Drinal's Steward or Whisper Column # Shades of Drinal: Dreadcutter at World's End (96) ##Drinal's Steward or Whisper Column ## enter The Dreadcutter kill Captain, loot chest, click monlith, ## hail Firiona Vie at the docks, return to Drinal's Steward # Shades of Drinal: Fate's Crusade (96) ##Drinal's Steward or Whisper Column, use portal, klick god's maw ## enter Harrow's End:The Deathtoll Tower ## recruit mercenary Oligar, use portal ## fight Drinal below 90%, use Dreadcutter on him ## hail Drinal, return to Drinal's Steward done, have fun wirh your other alt chars Final Rewards access to instances in Chains of Eternity Expansion: # Class specific cloak # use of Obol Plains druid ring Info this quest line shows the requirement to follow the signature (zone access) for more detailed infos use the quest links, all other sidequests can be found in *The Eidolon Jungle Timeline *Obol Plains Timeline Credits Category:Timelines Category:Chains of Eternity Timelines Category:Solo Timelines Category:Signature Quest Timelines